Onward to Home World!
by NekoKitty26
Summary: Steven and connect have drifted apart in the past year or two,and he is just looking for more. He shares the compassion rose had,and starts to love a familiar orange gem. JasperxSteven. Smut ;)
1. Chapter 1

First SU fanfic

Onward to home world!

Go easy on me,anyway blah blah blah smut warning. This is a JasperxSteven one shot,ill try to stay as cannon as possible. As cannon,as a non cannon story can be.

Chapter 1

Steven's pov:

It's been years since the diamonds last occurrence. But...something's bothering me...it's like there's a big pair of eyes in the sky watching me. Weird.

"STEVEN THE NEW DOGCOPTER MOVIE IS OUT,LET'S GO!"

*sigh*

I really wish Connie wouldn't make me watch these movies with her and her boyfriend, I get that we had something but the past is the past.

I sit up in bed,well..the couch I took a nap on,and grabbed my guitar. I plucked a few notes and casually said,"ahem,no."

"Come on Steven we used to go all the time,its the final one in the series,we gotta go."

"Ugh...fine. Let me grab my keys,and get my jacket."

Narrator: Why hello there,id like to point out that Steven is turning out a bit more like greg,longer hair and such. He also wears some of his old shirts,the black cut offs with the star,anyway let's jump to the gems. See what they're up to.

Gems pov:

"Do we have to do this garnet? I thought all the bubbles where safe already."

"Yes amethyst, we must keep up with them. Just in case something goes wrong."

"Also,we can check the corruption of all these gems,and see if Stevens healing power is working."

A strikingly familiar orange gem catches their eye,as they walk by. "Jasper" pearl mumble.

"Why do we keep using Stevens power on her? She's just a..a...a big dork!",amethyst barked.

"Because. Maybe she can help us,if she's better. Peridot changed."

Garnet said this as she grasped the bubble,maybe a little too tight...because it popped,and sent the gem flying. It shot through the temple door,and hit Steven right in his left eye.

"I guess I've gotten a little stronger...hehe...he" the gems rush out and see Steven holding the gem,with one hand,and covering his black eye with the other."

Everyone's pov:

A bright flash of light enters the room as a figure erupts from the gem.

Jasper slightly corrupted looks around and is instantly confused and enraged. She points at steven,and says one thing,"YOU!" she grabs him and jumps through the side of the house before running and jumping into the sky over the ocean.

-phew,there we go. Chapter one down,so many more to go. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Onward

Chapter 2

Hey I felt inspired to keep writing. Recap: garnet popped jaspers bubble,jasper reformed and took Steven across the ocean. What a trip.

-It was taking some time for Steven to process what had just happened. Besides yelling,he was terrified.

"W-what are y-you going to do to m-me?"

"You and those sorry excuses for gems ruined everything! And for what? This useless planet?"

"You just don't get it! None of you home world gems get it!"

"What's there to get,runt? All of you are weak!"

"What's there to get is that we don't have to be strong,o-or weak. Or anything. We can be who we want."

"That's useless!"

"Have you ever done even one thing by your own will?! No! You haven't! That's why we are better,we have hearts!"

Jasper yells out as if she was in pain. The corruption grows further. Covering her face in a tear like pattern,covering most of her face.

Without a second thought,steven kisses jasper. It lasts a length of time,and his hear is thudding. He opens his eyes to see this once brooding soldier in the sun. She's passed out,with small tears down her face.

Steven realizes two things.. He found the most beautiful gem he'd laid his eyes on. Also that he and jasper where now plumbing towards the ocean from a few miles up.

He puts her in his arms and slows down by thinking of what just happened.

_Back at the gem temple:

"OH MY GOODNESS! SHE TOOK STEVEN!"

Pearl was about to go into a hysterical fit

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do garnet?!"

Amethyst, Pearl,Snap out of it. We will get them both back.

*pearl faints*

"Garnet,can gems faint?"

"I...I don't know..." "Let's go talk to greg."

[INTERVENTION]

I'm gonna cut this chapter in half because I'm lazy. I'll probably pub the second part tonight. send me some reviews :) I wanna know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Urag. I'm lazy. Sorry dudes. I'll double upload today look forward to it,i think we're gonna break ground with jasper tonight.

Steven made a bubble around them,and laid jasper down with her head on his lap. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping,like a doll. So perfect.

"I could sit here and look starry eyed at her all day,but I have to find land,then get back to beach city".

(a few hours pass,steven fell asleep)

Jasper opens her eyes,and jumps off of him.

She sees the water and freaks out,saying,"i can't go back,i can't go back. I hate it,i hate it. "

What do you know,she's afraid of water.

She tucks her head between her knees,and starts crying.

"No no noo! Jasper listen. I just want to talk that's all,you're not going back."

She stops whimpering, and asks,"why didn't you shatter me,or drop me in the ocean?"

"Because that's not what we want,jasper. All we want is to live on this planet in peace. Be ourselves, and not worry about the diamonds rule."

"Why?"

"Because. We want freedom."

"Wh-"

"Enough about that. I have one question for you."

She looks down then up,she's not in a position to fight or say no. She nods her head.

"What do YOU want to do?"

"F-follow my diamonds orders."

"No. What do you want to do? What if they didn't give you orders,lets say you where free. What would you do?"

"Everyone as been afraid of me,but I heard about flowers before...I've wanted to see some since I first heard about them."

Steven smiled,and glanced at her,but back to the horizon. And just like that he saw land. A small island about a mile away.

He stands up,and says,"look"

He has to think,quickly.

"That's it!"

-alright end of chapter 2 part 2/chapter 3

Tonight I'll upload a full new chapter for you guys. Thanks for the support :) follow the story,or favorite it,or leave me a review. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alright,its getting a little saucy ;) anyway,just so you guys know Steven isn't super old,he's only about a year or so older. His hair is longer and straighter,and he looks kinda like his dad. Tis all.

_Gatnet-"Greg!"

Amethyst-"Open up greg!"

Greg-"Geez,its only 1:pm"

Garnet-"Jasper has been released,and has taken steven...somewhere...we don't know where.."

(...)

(greg faints out if pure stress)

Steven and Jasper:

After what seemed like forever Steven unbubbled on the moist shore of this small island.

Jasper looked around,a little confused. Still thinking about what SHE wanted to do.

Steven already started working on making a small little shelter for the night. It was getting darker. Jasper still looked a little shook from the ocean.

Outside she's a tough gem warrior, but on the inside she's the opposite. In her spare time she's watched,or "monitored" as she likes to say to other gems,human TV. (she's quite the walking dead fan.) She even likes to sing,and dance. Slow things like love songs.

"Done,now all I have to do is light this fire."

"He sits there clicking rocks together for a few minutes,before pulling out a lighter with a star on it."

He mumbles under his breath.

He invites jasper to sit with him at the fire,and she hesitates but sits.

She's in no position to hurt him,not now. He knows. He knows her secret.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"What I want to do?...no.."

"That's okay,I don't even know what I wanna do yet either. Besides save the planet."

The night grows colder,so Steven scoots closed to jasper. She doesn't quite get the real message,but thinks nothing of it.

End of chapter 4 :)

I like writing short chapters like this,they're short enough to fit perfectly into my schedule.

Anyway,follow the story I update regularly,favorite even. Reviews are always helpful. I love the positive vibes my guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys,sorry I haven't updated, rugby practice is killing me. So to make up for it here is a smutty chapter. *Smut warning* there will be a little bit.

Steven and Jaspers' hand's are next to each other. A gust of cold air comes by,and they both reach for each other's hands. They lock fingers as they look up to each other. Both starry eyed,with heavy hearts,and shallow breaths. Steven gestures for her other hand,and she complies. They close their eyes and lean in,and kiss. It leaves them both feeling warmer. They keep kissing,and Steven is holding her doll like face with one hand,and rubbing her body with the other. Jasper loves this,she let's out a moan. Who would think a soldier like her would let her guard down? Jasper gets hotter as her lust grows for Steven. He lays her down in front of him,and helps her take off her clothing. He spreads her legs apart. So open,and vulnerable to whatever Steven wanted,and jasper loved it. He liked his fingers and pressed on her clit,she moans,he continues to rub it. He takes his two fingers and puts them inside her tight pussy,and licks her clit. She is moaning outloud,breathing harder and finally. She came. She laid there so perfect.

He helped her put her clothes back on,he could tell it was her first time and didn't want to push it. He himself had only done stuff like that only a few times with connie.

He laid her down close to the fire,laid down facing her,legs crossing eachother,and jacket across both of them. She was out cold.

"I can't believe I'm in love with her,or that we just did that."

she mumbled something like,"I...love...him..."

His heart was happy. He found his rose. Sure she tried to kidnap them,and tried to kill them. But maybe she has actually changed,maybe she's a crys-

He trailed off.

He woke up to find himself in jaspers arms.

"Good morning love"

Thank you guys so much be being so supportive,especially about me not being too up to par on length and quality. I want to keep writing,and I want you all to keep making me want to write. Favorite,follow,review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry it's been awhile,i've been sick. Please forgive me fan fiction gods. Anyway here's chapter 6.

"G-good morning?"

"Sorry,its just something I picked up 'studying' earth."

"Oh,no its okay. Don't worry about it"

"You helped me...you freed me...why..."

"Because..it was the right thing to do. You shouldn't have been left there to sit forever. And..."

"And?"

"And...I think I love you."

"I think I love you too,whatever that fully neans."

"It means I trust you,with all of my heart. With all of my mind. I love you."

They just stared at each other with stars in their eyes,and kissed.

"I-I like that..."

"Me too Jas."

She smiled with joy. Maybe she's found her place she thought,"being a crystal gem isn't such a bad thing,but then again...The diamonds might come back..."

"Ugh,im starving" Steven got up, "I need to find something to eat. I'll be back in a bit."

"O-ok"

(intermission)

Let's see what the gems are doing shall we?

"Alright,greg you get us a boat."

"How in the hay-bale am I supposed to get a boat,pearl?!"

"Figure it out,we're going to check the warp zones"

"How could this have happened? Ugh. When we find him,i'm going to put a dog collar on him at this point.

Was he ever gone this much? What would rose think?"

He reaches up to the sky to grasp a shooting star.

(back to Jasper and Stevens fun little Island trip)

"I caught a fish! Hahaha!"

He's overwhelmed with pride as he show the average sized fish to jasper,who is sitting down enchanted by the sound of his voice.

"Let's cook him up!" he said,"now I don't know much about fish,but I do know how to clean them up,thanks to good ol' yellow tail."

"Yellow tail? Who's that?"

"He's from beach city."

"Beach city?"

"My home! (my home...he thought) Jasper,i have to get home."

"They'll bubble me,or worse...shatter me...I don't want that steven..."

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,im sorry it took forever. Anyway,favorite,follow,i love reviews they help me tailor the story to best fit you guys.


	7. update

Sorry to say guys,i need to cut this story off short. BUT don't frett,i will resume writing this story in a few months. School is almost out for me and I will write every other day,i promise. I love all of you guys so much,and thank you for the support. If you guys would like to know me personally,and help with some idea;feel free to pm me. I will reply within minutes.

Neko out.


End file.
